eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Crast Wott
Category:NPCs The paladin who trained Draconos. He originally introduced himself as one of the King's Sword, but that's a cover for his employment in the Dark Lanterns. Crast has a severe hatred of the Swords of Liberty, though he's never revealed why. History Crast was a high ranking officer in the Brelish army during the Last War. The last battle he fought in was the Battle of Butterfield serving under Urik Rowan, where he was injured behind enemy lines. While recovering the figure of a woman made of silvery flame came to him and told him he had to harness the light to prevent the shadows from growing large. The next day he removed himself from the army and became a devout follower of the Silver Flame.Ep. 10 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 2 When Crast found Draconos, the young tiefling was stealing food from him. When Crast saw that he had no family and no place to go, he chose to take him in and train him to be a paladin instead of turning him over to the authorities. He taught the excitable tiefling for 10 years, until finally Draconos decided it was time for him to leave and find a place for himself.Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One Seeking the Teacher Draconos, Beric, and Dex find Crast in Blackbones, a district in a poor part of Sharn investigating a murdered warforged body. Crast had been working for the King's Guard and came to the Cogs to find out who was responsible for the string of murders. Drac is overjoyed to see him, and while Crast seems happy to be reunited with his apprentice he's unsettled and worried that Drac isn't taking enough precautions for the dangerous part of Sharn he's walking around. He agrees to help them they head off for the Red Hammer Inn.Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 Before getting to the murders, the party tells him about the vision Gram had back in Mistmarsh. Crast tells them about his own vision, and agrees that he's probably connected somehow. Crast meets back up with the party when they discover Umber as the murderer, and he helps in the fight against the monster warforged Umber created. Ep. 11 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 3 Darkness Rising A couple of days after Draconos is taken, Crast sends an agent to Beric and Dex to ask them to meet him at the Citadel. Before they have the opportunity, a building nearby explodes and the two rush in to help. After they've saved everyone they can, they meet up with Crast and the three depart for their meeting. They're to go undercover to Xandrar as members of House Cannith and investigate strange shadows that have been appearing and Swords of Liberty activity.Ep. 14 Darkness Rising Chapter 1 Almost immediately when they land they see shadows and Swords already in the heat of battle. Crast hands Therudak Dawn Light, the armor that Draconos previously wore, and the four of them rush in to help. Dex trips up one of the Swords who was in the fight, and Crast stays behind to "retrain" him while Dak, Beric, and Dex chase down the remaining members. When they return, they see Crast has tied his hands behind a tree and is beating him to a pulp, demanding to know who was responbile for the bombing in Sharn. Dak and Dex make him back off. Crast is angered to the point that he can't even express his full frustration and gives them a look of utter disdain, but turns and walks away. After giving him some time to cool off, Dex follows him and tries talking him into interrogating the prisoner in a more productive way. He leans against a tree for a a while, collecting himself, and in anger swings his gauntlet covered fist against the tree, splintering it. He's not happy about it, but he follows Dex back to the Sword and starts half-heartedly asking him questions.Ep. 16 Darkness Rising Chapter Three The Dawn of Mourning Upon hearing of Therudak's death, Crast leaves Borrowed Time and isn't seen for two weeks. The party goes looking for him after being chided by Gerald, and find him in the Red Ring. He'd been getting in bar fights with memebers of the Swords of Liberty, and one ended up dead. As payment, he was made into a gladiator. Dex and Booyah negotiate for his release from Kirris Sel Shadra.Ep. 57 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Three He doesn't have much time to recover, as Erebus feels a portal opening up somewhere beneath Stormreach. They swim under the docks and come out into an open cavern filled with Shadows. The creatures drain much of Crast's strength, but he fights alongside his companions as best he can.Ep. 58 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Four The Road Below Crast goes with Drakir to rescue Bala from her public execution, or what will surely be her execution once her trial is over. They meet up with Thorin, who has some contacts in the city and helps them get the resources they need to complete the mission. Crast is adamat about not working with the Swords of Liberty and takes quite a bit of persuading before he'll agree to work with them. What finally pushes him over is Drakir pointing out that some could die in the process and the ones that don't will probably be blamed for the whole thing. The Wings of a Prince Though Crast resigned from the service of the king, he was seen at a feast being attended by Haydith ir'Wynarn, the leader of the organization he hates the most. According to Gerald, he's officially there as a bodyguard—but he's actually there to keep an eye on her. Relationships Draconos Therudak Thorin Stoneknuckle Thorin and Crast have worked a few missions together. They're not best friends, but Crast trusted Thorin enough to give him the information about Bala when they had to break her from prison in Wroat. He knew Thorin wasn't the kind of person to just go along with anything he was told and would probably believe Crast if he was told about what was happening with their government. Physical Attributes Crast is in his mid-fifties. Before he had to flee Breland he was clean-shaven with white hair; now he has a big white beard and a shaved head. Drakir offered to give him some facial scars but he declined. Items * Sending Stone * Bag of HoldingEp. 15 Darkness Rising Chapter 2 Trivia * He hates the Swords of Liberty. Appearances * Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 * Ep. 10 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 2 * Ep. 11 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 3 * Ep. 14 Darkness Rising Chapter 1 * Ep. 15 Darkness Rising Chapter 2 * Ep. 18 Into the Gloaming Chapter 1 * Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 * Ep. 57 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Three * Ep. 58 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Four * Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five * Ep. 62 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Two * Ep. 63 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Three * Ep. 72 The Brelish Job Chapter Five * Ep. 77 The Brelish Job Chapter Ten * Ep. 82 The Five Runes Chapter One * Ep. 83 The Five Runes Chapter Two * Ep. 84 The Five Runes Chapter Three * Ep. 87 The Road Below Chapter One * Ep. 90 The Road Below Chapter Four * Ep. 91 The Road Below Chapter Five * Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven (Over speaking stone) * Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two * Ep. 97 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Three * Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two * Ep. 125 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Two Please note, list is not up to date. References Category:Human Category:Player Characters